Government Operation
Government Operation is a FNAF RPG-style game by PvzFanatic. The story of the game is that government agents invaded FNAF1 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after finding out that the animatronics were murderers. Soon after, Mr. Handy and Mrs. Handy go to Freddy's from their base, a crashed plane. However, they find that Freddy's has been vandalized. They go inside after finding Foxy outside. Then, the game begins. Characters Mr. Handy Default character. He has 100 HP, like most other characters, and does quite the damage to opponents. However, he also has an easier chance of being spotted if trying to hide. Mrs. Handy Default character. Has 100 HP, and is fast and stealthy. However, it is harder to get items while she is in your party. Foxy Foxy is obtained at the beginning if the game. He is a head in the middle of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parking Lot. You must find his body and limbs and bring them back to his head to get him in your Party. He is fast and can break down certain doors, however unlike other characters he makes sounds when he walks. Lindsay Kingsland (owned by ManinBlack007JK) Lindsay is obtained in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza entrance room. She is stuck in a tube there, and you must break it by finding the following items and breaking the tube with them: Baseball Bat Chunk of Metal Cash Register Phone Lindsay is stealthy and does double damage, however she is slow. Freddy Fazbear Freddy is found on the show stage, tied up. You must use Mrs. Handy to cut the rope and free him. Freddy had 120 HP and does extra damage, however he is slow and easy to detect. Bonnie Bonnie is found with his FNAF2 damages in the employees only room. You must find his face, his arm, and his hand to get him in your party. Bonnie is hard to detect and does above average damage, however he has 70 HP. Chica Chica can be found in the kitchen eating Pizza in the kitchen (NOTE: you must use Foxy to break down the door to enter the kitchen). She must be convinced to join by Mrs. Handy before she joins your party. She does TRIPLE damage and has 130 HP, however she is very slow and easy to detect. Mike Schmidt Mike can be found in the office under the desk. He must be convinced to join by Mr. Handy. He is fast and hard to detect, however he does less damage and has 69 HP. Jeremy Fitzgerald Jeremy can be found cowering and crying under a table in the Dining Area. He must be brought out by Bonnie. He is fast and has a flashlight to distract enemies, however he is VERY weak with only 50 HP. Fritz Smith Fritz can be found trying to find a screwdriver in the Underground Maintenance Room. He join your party once you give him his screwdriver. He is hard to detect and strong with 111 HP, however is slow. Markiplier Markiplier is a secret character in the office. You must break the big boxes in the corner to find Markiplier defending Tiny Box Tim. Markiplier thanks you for saving Tim and joins you party. Markiplier has it all: 135 HP, high attack damage, he's fast, and he's hard to detect. He also has the power up of a Tiny Box Tim, which allows Mark to go faster than before. Mangle Mangle is found hanging from the ceiling in Pirate Cove. She must be brought down with a broom in order for her to join your party. She is fast and has 122 HP, however she emits sound wherever she goes. She also had the ability "Back to the Bite," which temporarily raises her health to 1,987 HP. Each battle you win will raise her HP back to 1,987 while the power up is in effect. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is found fighting off some agents in the left hallway. After you defeat the agents, he says he could easily of done it himself. He then grudgingly joins your party. Toy Bonnie is fast and does extra damage, however he has 67 HP. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is found in a box in the office. He has been cowering in there and then is thankful to be saved. He then joins your party. Toy Freddy has 121 HP and is fast, however he does less damage. Toy Chica Toy Chica is found crying at a computer in the Secret Tech Area.. She says she did a Google Images Search of herself, and then she joins your party after destroying the computer. Toy Chica has the ability to run, unlike the other characters, allowing her to go faster than her normal speed, However she has 60 HP and does less damage than others. Sapella (Submitted by Bolt-Weed) Sapella can be found hidden in the Pizza Storage Facility. Once found, she will join your party. She is fast and has 100 HP, however she does less damage. Stiletto the Cat (Submitted by ScouragesCustomPlants) Stiletto can be found looking for Jeremy in the dining area. After she is defeated in battle, she will join your party. She is stealthy and fast, however she is easy to detect at a close range. Mr. Slithers (Submitted by RandomzSunfish) Mr. Slithers can be found stuck underneath a crate in the Right Hallway. You must use Foxy to break the crate to free Mr. Slithers. Mr. Slithers has the ability to stun enemies and can crawl inside boxes, however he cannot hide behind one-square objects (potted plants, chairs, etc.). Holly the Fox (Submitted by Foxstar421) Holly can be found in the basement corner weeping and trying to not let her dark side take her over. If you go over to her, you will battle her dark side. If you win, Holly will join your party. Holly is small and hard to detect, however she has only 52 HP and does low damage. Mark Mark can be found strapped to a chair in a cell of the Animatronic Prison. You need to use Stiletto to cut the bars and the straps. Mark thanks you and joins your party. Mark is very hard to detect by enemies and only needs to hide from enemies with very high sensitivity. However, he does less damage and has 78 HP. Pluto (Submitted by RandomzSunfish) Pluto can be found strapped to a stalagmite with titanium straps. You must release him by using Freddy or Fazzy to break the stalagmite. After that Pluto will join your party. Pluto does EXTREME damage and has 130 health, HP he is EXTREMELY easy to spot and can't hide behind short objects (potted plants, tables, etc.). Dominick The Silent (Submitted by Dmandom) Dominick can be found being sneaky behind a black stalagmite in the Colored Cave. He will be disappointed after you "expose his cover" but then he joins you. Dominick is fast and stealthy, however he has 80 HP. Spam (Submitted by TheVinnyLord) Spam can be found trapped in the Skeleton Caves looking for masks. You must remove the jaw of a skull and give it to Spam, and he will accept it as a mask and join your party. Spam is fast and can jump, however he is VERY easy to detect. Gamer Guy (Submitted by MinecraftKid Something Something) Gamer Guy is found in the Lava River. He will join your party once he is freed from hanging off of a stalactite. He is very fast and strong, but not that Defensive with only 75 HP. New Marionette New Marionette can be found in the Burning Stalagmites room. Once freed, he will join your party. He is Fast and Sneaky, but only has 53 HP and does low damage. Submit your characters in the comments! Bosses Agent Johnson Agent Johnson is the boss of Freddy's. One you unlock Agent Johnson is the first boss. He can be fought after you obtain Mr. Slithers. Once Mr. Slithers is obtained, you must go the tube where you found Lindsay. There will be a path leading downwards. Mr. Slithers allows you to climb down the tube. At the very bottom, Agent Johnson will be there. He has 555 HP and his attacks are very strong. It is advised to use strong characters in this battle. Fazzy Fredbear Fazzy can be found in the Animatronic Prison. He is the boss of the Secret Government area and has been reprogrammed by Government agents to attack trespassers. He has 667 HP. He also does stronger attacks than Agent Johnson. After being defeated, he will join your party. He does extra damage and is strong, however he is slow and easily spotted. Jesster Jesster is the boss of the caves. They can be gotten to by using Pluto to break down the door in the Natural Underground Bridge. Jesster has 778 HP and does very heavy damage. They also can sometime invert the controls. After being defeated, Jesster will fall to the ground, heavily damaged. You will be able to get to the next area, the Lava Caves, one beating them. Easter Eggs *In the office, there is a radio. If you click it ten times, you will be able to change the background music to the following themes: **Lavender Town Theme (Pokémon) **Spongebob SquarePants Theme Slowed Down 800% (Five Nights at Spongebob's title music) **Original Toreador March (the segment that is Freddy's song only) *If you somehow get Mr. Handy to run into Mrs. Handy, Mrs. Handy will say "I'm not ready for that commitment yet...." *If you click the computer Toy Chica is using before she destroys it, you will see a black computer screen with white text saying "Censored" in the middle. After this, Foxy will say, "Ew!" Gallery Government Operation.jpg|The Title Screen GO Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay GO Battle.jpg|Battle MOAR GO GAMEPLAY.jpg|MOAR GAMEPLAY Category:Games